Pull the trigger
by sagapaga
Summary: Keroro runs through his base to get away from his obssessed friends. It's only the fear that keeps his body going.


Run.

This was completly wrong.

Whatever virus or sickness it was, Keroro just wished that it would leave Pekopon alone.

He dodged one of Tamamas impacts and made a quick turn in their secret base.

It had shocked everybody when it attacked, invading ones mind and making them attack their comrades. First, it had taken Tamama, making him lash out and hit everyone. Then Mois-dono, who nearly destroyed Pekopon, but Kururu just managed to stop her, before he to turned crazy to.

And now, it was only Keroro left, running around in a base filled with enemies.

He yelped in surprise when Dororo appeared from nowhere and swinged his sword at him, cutting a part of his hat off. Keroro fell backwards, but stumbled to his feet and ran back the way he came from. For a moment, he looked into Dororos dull eyes, before he turned again and ran through another hall.

Between the moments where the fear and adreanaline took over, he tried to think.

_Kururu is the most dangerous one right now. He made the base and is probably watching me right now. He knows every corner of the base._

Where the hell was the exit? He tried to remember where he was, but the only things that existed was his ragged breathing and the pain every time his heart hit his ribs.

Why wouldn't his heart stop beating, so he could think? He didn't remember how to stop it from thumbing in his chest anymore. Was he sick? Did he have a fever? Something wet and salt sipped into his mouth. Seawater? Where did it come from? And why was his vision so blurry?

Something small and black stood in front of him. He forced his heavy legs to turn and run the other way again. He jumped out of the way when a black jealousy ball came his way.

_I need to rest. I can't run forever. I must hide somewhere and catch my breath._

Why was his lungs exploding? It hurt. Who was in his body, setting off bombs in his lungs? Giroro? How did Giroro get into his body?

He heard a laugher. Where had he heard it before? He didn't know, so he stopped and listen to the high pitched 'ku ku ku' that came from nowhere. He couldn't remember who it was laughing.

Some instinct told him to run, and he did. Avoided the traps his tired body set off. Somewhere in his mind a bell ringed.

_I'm in the base. I just set off the traps! Damn, I need to be more careful!_

Keroro stumbled forward, forced his legs to continue. The exit, it was. He thought he was going the right way. But why couldn't he see straight, and had the floor always been curved like that.

He stopped and tried to breathe. It felt like he was breathing through a straw. He swallowed the urge to vomit and continued, ignoring the dizziness his movement resulted in.

Keroro fought to stand up, and walked with his side propped up against the wall. Put one foot in front of the other, then repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

Press the repeat button. Continue forward. Find the exit. Where was the auto-pilot button?

Dizziness overwhelmed him as he fell down and vomited. Breathe in. Breathe out. Count to three.

He stood up and continued to fight the overwhelming feeling of fatigue. One step forward. Two. Three.

His eyes snapped open. There it was again. The 'kukuku' that he now remembered belonged to Kururu. With another rush of adrenaline, he ran on forward, protecting his head with his hands when parts of the ceiling fell down on him. Had the base always been this big?

He didn't even notice the wall until he ran right into. A dead end? Didn't that mean he was going the wrong way? He turned to leave.

But there stood Giroro. The gun was pointed straight at Keroros chest.

All the adreanaline left Keroros body as he stood there. He was stuck in a dead end somehwere in the base. He was lost, with obsessed friends in every corner. And the gun was pointed at him. Keroro raised an eye ridge.

"What are you waiting for? Pull the trigger", he whispered hoarsly. That's when he noticed it. The red soilders eyes weren't dull as the others were. The gun trembled ever so slightly in his hand.

Giroro gocho was fighting the thing that invaded his brain.

_Giroro would always fight_, Keroro thought. His legs threatened to bend over; when the adreanaline rush had dissappeared, he didn't think he would stay conscious much longer. Giroro took a defeated sigh and spoke up, with a forced voice.

"Close your eyes."

And Keroro did.

The trigger was pulled.


End file.
